Impossible Sunsets
by CallMeGeneralAwesome
Summary: Clara and the Doctor have a mission, but get a little sidetracked when the TARDIS decides there is somewhere else they should be on a very important day for them. Lots of Whouffle, as well as just Clara.


**Heya. So I've never written Doctor Who before and I've never written Whouffle, so bear with me if it's a little rough. Also, I'm not British or Gallifreyan so please excuse me if the language doesn't seem quite right, with respect to the slang/colloquialisms used.**

**Cool. Off we go!**

**Also please review! And I own none of this.**

Impossible Sunsets

"Clara, you'll love it," the Doctor said excitedly, whizzing around the control console of the TARDIS, pressing buttons, pulling levers, and flipping switches with the frantic manner Clara has come to love so much. "I know the most amazing planet with six suns, and there is this one mountaintop where you can see all six of them set at once. And the distance from the suns to the planet makes the weather quite tropical and lovely. It is the perfect place!"

Clara smiled, leaning back against a railing. "That sounds wonderful," she said. "But, really, you don't need to go through all the trouble. We could get married anywhere and it will still be the perfect place. All that matters is that you are there and I'm there."

"On that matter," the Doctor continued. "Are you sure you don't want to bring anyone? Most governments require witnesses to marriages, although I guess I could take us to a planet that doesn't but they do tend to have rubbish music for some reason, which makes the post-marriage dancing rather dull…"

"Doctor," Clara cut in, laughing, "It's okay. We'll figure something out. Besides, if we brought anyone with us, we'd have to look after them. And if we're looking after them, we can't possibly behave the way a newly married couple should after their wedding."

The Doctor pulled at his bow tie and grinned. "Clara…"

Clara grinned as well and moved in closer, when suddenly the TARDIS made its typical sounds and landed. Clara gave the Doctor a quick kiss then stuck her arm out. "Shall we?"

The Doctor put his arm through hers and smiled. "We shall. Let's go get married."

Arms linked together, they merrily walked out the TARDIS door. However, once outside, they both gained looks of confusion.

"Uhm, is it just me," Clara began, "or is there only one sun in the sky?"

The Doctor groaned and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning the area.

"Also it looks a lot like Earth," Clara continued.

"England, 1988," the Doctor said, turning to reenter the TARDIS. "I'm sorry, Clara, you know how the navigation system can be. Come on, let's pop back inside the TARDIS and I'll get it right this time, I promise!"

"No," Clara said. She turned and looked at the Doctor, who was already halfway through the blue doors. He stopped and looked at her.

"No?"

"No," Clara said. "Remember when you told me about one of your adventures, when you met the TARDIS?"

The Doctor nodded solemnly. "Yes."

"She said she always took you where you needed to go," Clara said. "I don't think she'd stop that now. I think we should stay here."

"Clara…"

"Doctor, I genuinely believe this is where we're supposed to be," Clara said.

The Doctor stepped closer to her. "Clara, you know where we are, don't you?"

Clara was silent for a few moments, then nodded. "Yeah," she said. "This isn't far from where I grew up."

"There are bad memories for you here," the Doctor replied. "We can go somewhere happy, somewhere our own with six sunsets and a cool breeze. We don't have to be here on a humid day in broad daylight."

Clara shrugged. "Maybe this is where we need to be," she said. "Maybe someone needs your help. We should find out."

"We've been standing here for a minute or so," the Doctor said. "Usually when we land somewhere, danger finds us within a minute or so."

"Then let's explore," Clara said. "This can be cool. 1988, right? That's before I was born. It will be cool to see what this place was like before I grew up."

The Doctor smiled softly. "Well, if it's _cool_…"

Clara broke out into a grin and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you."

**-DW-**

Clara showed the Doctor around the town, pointing out places she remembered from her childhood as well the places she didn't remember, but knew what they were replaced by. Eventually they made their way to the town centre.

Clara and the Doctor stood on the side of the road. Clara had taken him to a shop he knew that sold homemade jammy dodgers, which the Doctor was promptly shoving into his mouth.

"Oi, these are delicious!" the Doctor said with his mouth full.

Clara chuckled. "Yeah, I can see that."

"Thank you for this," the Doctor said. "I can't believe I almost made us miss out on today."

Clara smiled and nodded in agreement her enjoyment of the day. She looked up at the Doctor and saw the sun setting behind him. "Who knew the setting of one sun could be so beautiful."

"Yeah, it truly is," the Doctor said, turning to look up at the sun.

"You know, my mother used to take me and my father outside to look at the sunset," Clara said. "You know the book I have of one hundred and one places to visit? She said that one day she would take us to each place and we'd watch the sun set from each one. It always made me feel really small, like no matter where I went the way the sun looked when it went down and when it went down wouldn't change, no matter what I did. But she didn't see it like that. She saw the way the clouds could obstruct the view, or the way the humidity could make the sun look bigger or smaller, or the way the colors reflected off the water or the pavement or the sky, depending on where we were. We never went to the one hundred and one places, me and her, but she did take me a few places around here. It makes me wish that she were around, so we could take her away someone. I think she would have loved to see six sunsets at once."

The Doctor took Clara into his arms, seeing that she was close to tears. "I think she would have loved that, too."

Clara inhaled sharply, wiped her eyes, and backed away. "Enough of this crying, then, yeah? I have an idea."

"Do you?"

"The town hall is right up the road. Let's get married here, now."

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"This is why we're here!" Clara said. "This is what the TARDIS wanted us to see. She knows we don't need six sunsets, we don't need anything elaborate or fancy. We just need each other."

The Doctor looked wary.

"Come on!" Clara said, getting more and more excited and talking faster and faster. "The sun is setting. Today has been a pretty ordinary day, well not by our standards because neither of us has almost died, but ordinary by ordinary standards! Tomorrow may be much more complicated and we may not get a day like this again. This is the perfect time!"

"Okay," the Doctor said. A smile spread on his face. "Let's do it. Geronimo."

Clara smiled and pulled the Doctor in for a kiss.

The kiss was interrupted, however, when someone bumped into the Doctor.

"Oh goodness!" the woman proclaimed. She looked up at the Doctor. "I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Are you alright?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, yes I'm alright."

All three people were quiet for a short moment, then the Doctor spoke up. "Actually, do you think we could trouble you for a favor?"

"Of course," the woman said. "What can I do for you?'

"We want to get married," the Doctor said. "Right now, in fact, up the road at the municipal building. Could you be a witness?"

The woman looked puzzled for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Sure. Yeah, of course."

The Doctor smiled. "Thank you so much." He pulled her in for a hug.

The woman looked puzzled, and gave Clara a look.

"Don't worry, he does that," Clara replied with laughter in her voice. She turned to the Doctor. "We need another witness, but I'm sure we could find one at the building."

"Sounds like a plan," the Doctor replied. "Let's go!" He happily took Clara's hand and led her to the building.

**-DW-**

They managed to find another witness and organize everything they needed to, so before they knew it they were exchanging vows.

Clara had the Doctor's hands in hers and was gazing straight into his eyes as she spoke her vows.

"Doctor," she began. "My time with you has been…amazing. It has been mysterious and terrifying and joyful and sad at varying times, but it has always been amazing. You introduced me to worlds I couldn't imagine. You took me as your companion, your partner, to travel with you, to make decisions with you, and to care for you, just like you care for me. We've been through so much, and my life is infinitely better because I've known you. You've given me direction and you've given me a way to travel the world. You took me away and showed me the stars, all while managing to not poke my eye out with that chin of yours. All the different ways you make me happy are more numerous than the stars, and my love for you is as limitless as the universe."

The Doctor smiled and kissed Clara's hand.

"Clara," he began. "My impossible girl. You saved me, in more ways than you know. When I met you in London, I was lost and cold and angry. You started to chip away at that ice and bring me back out. When I saw you again, our adventure really began and I've loved every second of it. I said once that you're the only mystery worth solving, and I am so glad I spent so much time trying to figure you out. On first impression, you're amazing, but underneath that you are even more incredible. You are cooler than a fez wearing a bowtie. So, I take you, Clara, to be my wife."

With that, they said their "I do"s. Then came the time for their first kiss as a married couple. They smiled as the Doctor gently held Clara's head in his hands, pulling her towards him as she put one hand around his shoulders and the other on his chest to feel his two hearts beat.

The eventually pulled away from each other and signed all their paperwork. The witnesses signed what they needed to sign. The other one offered congratulations then left, but the woman stayed back.

"Those were lovely vows," she said. "Congratulations. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you," the Doctor and Clara replied warmly. Clara, however, had a look on her face like she recognized the woman but couldn't place from where she knew her.

"Thank you also for being a witness," the Doctor said. "It was truly very kind of you. It must be a little odd to have a mad couple just ask that of you."

The woman shrugged. "Anything for young love."

"Well, thank you still," the Doctor said, giving her a warm hug.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?" Clara asked.

"Ellie," she said. "And you're Clara, right?"

Clara nodded.

"That's a lovely name," Ellie said. "And you two are a cute couple." She turned to the Doctor. "I hope my daughter finds a man one day as lovely as you are."

The Doctor grinned his thanks. "So, you have a daughter?"

"Not yet," Ellie said. "But in a few months I will. At least, I think it's a girl. I won't find out for a couple more months, I'm afraid."

"Oh, congratulations!" the Doctor said excitedly.

Clara's face paled and she looked confused. "Congratulations," she said to Ellie, meaning it but still distracted. She looked at the marriage license in her hand, specifically at the line the witness signed on.

It didn't take her long to figure out what the signature said.

It read _Ellie Oswald_.

Clara stared at the paper for a few seconds as tears came to her eyes.

The Doctor noticed her silence and spoke up. "Clara, dear, you alright?"

She snapped her head up and looked at her new husband. "What?" she said, wiping her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, it just hit me what just happened."

"Yes, being a newlywed is exciting," Ellie said with a laugh. She looked at her watch. "Well, I better get going. I'm worried my husband might come looking, and he has tendency to nearly walk into traffic," she said with a laugh.

The Doctor smiled and waved. "Thank you!"

"Wait!" Clara said after a moment. Ellie turned around. "I, I never thanked you. For being a witness, I mean."

"Don't worry about it," Ellie said.

Clara walked towards her and hugged her. "Thank you. Thank you very much," she said.

Ellie was a little caught off guard. "You're welcome. It really wasn't that big of a deal. It was a lovely ceremony. You two are going to be very happy."

"Yeah, I think so," Clara said. She finally willed herself to release Ellie from the hug, but still held her at arm's length. "You and your husband will be very happy too, yeah? And you're going to be wonderful parents. The best. Your daughter is going to be so, so lucky to have you as her mother. Kids don't always tell their mothers they are grateful for them, but I think yours really will be."

Ellie was taken aback by the kindness and straightforward talk of this stranger. Still, she was touched, and she had to wipe a tear from her eye. "Thank you," she said, not quite sure how to react. She was thankful, of course, and touched. She was also just astounded by the sincerity and honesty in Clara's voice and words.

"Okay," Clara said. She gave Ellie another quick hug and finally backed away. "Thank you again. You have a nice night tonight!"

"Thanks, you too," Ellie replied. "And congratulations, again!" She waved to both Clara and the Doctor, then turned and walked away.

Clara stood there watching Ellie leave. The tears she was trying so hard to hold back had started to fall down her face.

The Doctor noticed how Clara wasn't moving from the spot she was standing in and came over.

"Clara, dear, are you okay?" he asked.

Clara nodded, but still found her way into the Doctor's open arms.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor said, genuinely concerned. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Clara shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Then what is it?" the Doctor said.

"It's 1988," Clara said. "According to the date on our marriage certificate, I'm born in a few months. I'm born here, in this town."

"Yes," the Doctor said. "What's wrong with that?"

Clara smiled. "Nothing is wrong with that," she said. "That woman, she's Ellie Oswald. She's my mother. My mother got to be at my wedding."

"Oh Clara," the Doctor said, hugging his new wife tighter.

"Doctor it is okay, really," Clara said. "These are happy tears."

"How humany-wumany," the Doctor said with a smirk.

"You say the weirdest things," Clara said. She stepped back out of the Doctor's embrace and wiped her eyes again. "This is why the TARDIS brought us here. She knew this is where I needed to be, this is where I needed to be married. She could tell that I wanted my mother to see me be married, and the TARDIS made that possible."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" the Doctor said.

"I didn't think it was possible," Clara said. "Talking about it makes it real, too. Like if I ever said, I would be a real thing that can be really confirmed as impossible."

"Clara, I've got a time machine," the Doctor quipped. "It's smaller on the outside and can travel through space. Very few things are impossible to me."

"I am," Clara said.

"True," the Doctor said. "And you are my favorite impossible thing. Now, come on, let's get back to the TARDIS."

**-DW-**

Ellie walked into her home just as her husband was about to walk out.

"Oh, hello love," he said, kissing her in greeting. "I was just about to come look for you."

"I'm glad I got here before you did," Ellie said, going inside the house. "Wouldn't want you wondering into traffic."

Her husband laughed. "I don't think we need to worry about that, the leaves aren't falling right now."

"Anyway, sorry I'm late," Ellie said. "I got caught up in something."

Her husband took a closer look at her. "You've been crying. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, these are happy tears," Ellie said. "I think I've come up with a name for the baby."

Her husband grinned. "Okay, what is it?"

"How does Clara Oswald sound to you?"

**Boom. And thus concludes my first venture into writing Doctor Who fanfic.**

**I've never written any of these characters before, so please keep that in mind if my characterization is a bit off. These characters were really hard to write, but I hope you enjoyed reading this anyway!**

**Please! leave me a review letting me know what you liked, what you didn't like, where I can improve, etc.**

**Also, I'm not really that big of a Whouffle shipper, I just came up with the idea of Clara traveling back in time and being married at a time in which her mother could be at her wedding, and it kind of snowballed from there. Using the Doctor as the groom was better than coming up with an original character because 1) I find they can either be hit or miss in fanfic with little room in between, and I figured I'd miss and; 2) a significant portion of the fandom likes Whouffle and I figured writing them and seeing how I like it would be a good way to determine my feelings for them and; 3) the Doctor is the only clear love interest fr Clara, aside from characters in individual episodes (like Porridge in "Nightmare in Silver").**

**So yeah. Please review! And have a great day/night/whatever!**


End file.
